


When I see the you-

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance, Garrison days, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Adam and Shiro were the star couple at the Garrison. Lance never thought he would become apart of their relationship.





	When I see the you-

Star Pilot Takashi Shirogane had always been Lance's idol, with how well he was respected in the garrison and how well he flew. Adam Castillo was the lead engineer that was always by Takashi's side and always knew exactly what to do when needed.

It was kind of obvious when the two of them got together, they worked like well oiled gears. 

Lance couldn't help but feel happy for them as he watched their relationship develop and as they became the Garrisons star couple. A lot of students were initially grossed out by the idea, though only because of the idea of the couple smooching up the entire place. 

Lance didn't mind them though, he thought it was sweet. Even if it made his heartache with confusing questions. 

It took him months to really finally come into himself and realize what those confusing feelings actual were. 

That was how he credited Takashi and Adam as the ones who helped him realize that he was bisexual and let him admit it to his best friend Hunk, even though they had never even met him before. 

He was fine with that fact, knowing that he would only be a fan and never got to meet and knew them personally. 

 

Lance was talking with Hunk on their way back to their rooms from the cafeteria, not at all looking where he was going. Why would he need to? There wasn't anyone else in the hallway. Or at least he thought.

Lance slammed into another person walking the opposite direction as him, knocking him flat on to his ass. 

"Watch where you're goin-!" Lance huffed, rubbing his back before he looked up to see his idol himself, Takashi Shirogane. A blush rose to his face as the words died in his throat. 

"Oh sorry!" Takashi said, backing up slightly. "I wasn't looking where I was going." He reached down and offered his hand to Lance. "Let me help you up"

Lance fumbled for words but reached up and took Takashi's hand, letting the other pull him up quickly. 

"s' fine" was all he managed to get out, still staring at his idol as he righted himself. 

Shiro gave him and interested look before chuckling quietly and walking off behind them. 

Lance watched him leave, feeling the heat not leave his face.

"Ugh" Hunk groaned next to him. "Lets get back to our dorm before you spontaneously combust in the middle of the hallway."

 

Lance was studying reluctantly in the library a few days later, groaning at how difficult the material seemed to be. He was meant to be a pilot, not an engineer!

he let out a loud groan before letting his head flop on top of the book, letting it stay there for a few seconds. 

"Need some help there?" Someone asked, taking the seat next to him. 

"I'm fine" Lance said, lifting his head and looking over at who had sit next to him-.

Fuck, it was Adam. 

Color rushed to Lance's cheeks as he laughed to himself awkwardly as he scrabbled for all the materials scattered around him. 

"Really?" Adam chuckled "Because it looks like you're having a hard time there."

"I mean," Lance sputtered. "It kind of.... doesn't make sense to me?"

Adam rested his head on his chin for a few seconds, just watching Lance. "You sure you don't want me to help you?"

"I uh... Help would be appreciated. Thank you"

Adam smiled and scooted closer to Lance, pointing and explaining things on his study guide and in the textbook, letting his knuckles brush over Lance's hands a few times, leaving the boy sputtering and quiet for a good few minutes before he relaxed and began to understand the material. 

Adam watched Lance, smiling softly at the bright look on the students face. 

 

How Lance found himself sitting across from star couple, Takashi and Adam, he didn't really know. He was just sitting alone in one of the cafeteria booths, eating lunch by himself since Hunk was back in their dorm sick with some sort of virus. 

The color refused to leave Lance's face no matter how many Iverson's in Bikini's he imagined. He hadn't said anything yet, just awkwardly eating his lunch while the couple sat across from his, chatting to themselves quietly. 

"So, how did that test go for you Lance?" Adam asked, leaning into his boyfriend softly. The boy practically lit up, smiling at what had happened with the event. 

"I got an 88% on it! I only lost points on a couple of the multiple choice questions that did not make any sense due to their wording."

"That's pretty good!" Adam smiled. "I;m guessing my tutoring helped with that?"

"Yeah, completely! I went from understanding nothing, to almost everything!" Lance said, practically beaming. "You explain things a lot better than teach does."

"If its the teacher I think it is, I definitely don't blame you" Takashi groaned, dropping his head back. "I would have failed that class if this dork didn't help me."

Adam rolled his eyes at the comment and leaned up, kissing Takashi softly for a few seconds until the kiss was reciprocated. 

Lance felt his heartache as he watched the couple but swallowed the lump around his throat as he drunk his water. They parted ways a few seconds later and looked over at Lance, humming softly. 

"So, why are you sitting alone?" Takashi asked, wrapping an arm around Adam. 

"Ah, my friend Hunk got sick this morning." Lance shrugged. "The nurse said he has a stomach virus instead of it being his anxiety as usual."

"Poor guy." Adam frowned.

"Tell me about it, Hunk LOVES food. He reads cook books before he goes to sleep." Lance laughed.

A bell rang and Lance sighed softly. 

"I have to go back to class now" He said, picking up his tray as he stood. "Thanks for sitting with me."

"No problem."

 

Takashi and Adam ended up cornering Lance in the back section of the library about a week later. The boy was definitely flustered, being caged in between two unfairly hot men. 

"So Lance," Shiro started, purring lowly. "We've been thinking about you, and what you do"

"U-uh... okay?"

"We've seen how you look at us" Adam giggled, leaning against the wall next to the boy, trailing a finger down his cheek. "How you get flustered everytime we sit near you, how you fluff up every time we praise you."

Lance gulped, gripping the edges of his uniform as his heart pounded in his ears. 

"We know you like us Lance, more than just friends."

The flush in his face shifted to shame as he glanced away, gnawing on his lip harshly. "I-i'm sorry, it's dumb. You two are dating already. I-... can stop hanging around you guys if its making you uncomfortable... or angry..."

The two men paused and glanced each other for a second before quickly faltering and Takashi pulling Lance into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"No! no, no. Lance" Takashi said quickly, running his fingers through the back of Lance's hair. "We're not upset at you, not at all."

"Exactly the opposite!" Adam said quickly, wrapping his arms around Lance's middle. "We like you too Lance, we think you're cute, and funny, and an all in general good guy. We wanna date you too"

"Why would you wanna date me?" Lance mumbled into Takashi's chest. "I'm a student and you two already have each other."

"And we want to have you too, honey." Takashi smiled as he felt Lance shiver at the nickname. He pulled away slowly and looked at Lance. "Would you like to go out with us?"

Lance could only nod slowly, trying not to hiccup and let tears fall. Takashi smiled and Adam squeezed Lance tighter. 

"Can we kiss you?" 

Lance nodded again. 

Takashi gently cupped Lances's chin and kissed him softly, glad they were in the security of an empty library.

 

They all went on secret dates after that, sneaking out in the middle of the night to watch the stars until one of them had fallen asleep or the red of the rising sun began to peak over the horizon. 

Lance was the one who help Takashi propose to Adam in the middle of the nearby aerospace museum, though neither of them expected Adam to bust out laughing and pull out the ring he was planning to use to propose at the same moment. 

They were happy. Lance was happy for them. 

Then it went downhill.

 

Takashi was diagnosed with a degenerative muscle disease shortly after his and Adam's two year anniversary. Only days before he was scheduled to head out on a mission to Jupiter for a month. He was told he would only have a few more years to live, unsure how many more. He was told that he should stop going on missions, to lessen the strain on his muscles. Takashi didn't want to. 

That was when Adam and Takashi had the second to worst fight in their relationship. 

Adam wanted Takashi to stop going on so many missions, to at least take a break, figure out what they was going to happen. 

Takashi wanted to keep exploring while he still had the time. 

They decided to lay off on their relationship for a while, as they sorted out their emotions and feelings. 

Lance was at a loss for what to do, while he waned Takashi to live out his dream, he didn't want something bad to happen to him when they weren't there with him. He was stuck playing the middle man.

Adam and Takashi got back together about a week and a half later, apologizing and forgiving each other for what they had said in that fight. They were just afraid to lose each other. 

Things looked like they were going to be fine.

 

Takashi walked into their apartment with a low sigh, dropping his bag onto the couch before flopping down onto it. 

"Everything okay?" Adam asked, turning slightly from the stool at the counter. 

"Iverson doesn't think I should be apart of the mission. Called the big guns. Admiral San showed up and tried to convince Sam to remove me from the crew."

"Well, maybe he's right" Adam started, "Maybe you shouldn't go on missions. You'd only be putting yourself at risk. "

"You know how important this is to me." 

Lance peaked through their door, normally he would bust in and take over the couch for himself, but something was wrong, off. He couldn't walk in there, so he listened.

"Takashi. How important am I to you?" Adam asked, setting his coffee mug down "Every exam, every drill. I've been right there with you. This is more than a mission. This is your life at risk."

"Don't start that again Adam" Takshi snapped, standing up to look at his fiance. "You don't need to protect me. This is something I need to do for myself."

"There's nothing left for you to prove. You've broken every record there is to break. I know I can't stop you, but I won't go through this pain again." Adam stared back at Shiro with hard somber eyes, slowly standing as he walked toward and around Takashi before pausing and not looking back.  "So if you decide to go, don't expect me to be there when you get back."

Lance gasped silently at what Adam said, feeling his heart plummet to the ground. How could Adam make Takashi even decide between those things. 

Adam walked towards the door quickly, barely giving Lance enough time to get out of the way before it was opened and Adam walked away, slamming the door behind him, seemingly not noticing Lance standing there at all. 

It took Lance a few minutes before he regained his composure and gingerly walked inside the apartment, finding Takashi where he was left, standing in the middle of their living room with tears trailing down his face. 

"Takashi?" Lance asked softly, fully entering the room. 

The male looked over and quickly wiped his eyes. "Ah... hey Lance... sorry, I don't- I don't think I can do movie night." A sob bubbled out of Takashi's mouth as he crumpled to the floor. Lance rushed over quickly and pulled him into a hug, mumbling assurances even though he didn't know what to do.

 

The keberos mission came, Adam was conveniently not there at lift off. Which left Lance there alone as he watched one of the men he loved blast off into space. 

 

'Pilot Error' is what bullshit excuse the Garrison gave the media. Takashi didn't do mistakes. Everyone knew that. Lance couldn't believe it, not at all. 

He found himself walking towards Adam's singular apartment after hearing the news, he couldn't take being alone, and Hunk just wasn't helping. He knocked on the door gingerly, trying to keep the tears from falling down his face, at least until he was cradled in Adam's arms. 

The door opened quickly and Lance found himself looking up at a very frazzled Adam, glasses tilting, hair ruffled, and the usually hidden necklace dangling in plain view. Lance could tell that he had been crying too. 

A strangled whine left Lance's throat instead of actual words, pitching forward into Adam's arms as he was held tightly and the door shut behind them, leaving them so sob and mourning over their lost partner even though both refused to believe that he was actually gone.

 

'Three Garrison students missing' 

The screen reflected against Adam's glasses as he read the headline over and over again. He knew that was a lie. The garrison lied a lot. About things they didn't want people to find out about. 

Last night at three am the Garrison had gone into lock down, and not the usual drill. Something was wrong. 

Tears streamed down Adam's face as he gripped the ring on his necklace tightly, still reading the headline again. 

Last night at four am, Adam had gotten a text from Lance. The last one, he realized, that he would probably ever get. 

"I found him"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than two hours because im really really gay for Shadam and someone(me) suggested Shadamance and I died and wrote out this entire thing.  
> This is for you, you know who you are.  
> come yell at me at Black-paladin-babes.tumblr.com


End file.
